<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>big brother by shrack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544297">big brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrack/pseuds/shrack'>shrack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>million verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, bad descriptions of ballroom dancing, not sure how this devolved into what it did but yknow whatever, sebastian tolerating samcedes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrack/pseuds/shrack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper Anderson's coming to town, and Blaine is stressed about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>million verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>big brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>as always, this exists in the million verse but it's not necessary to read that long fic to understand what's going on here. yahoo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine has this tendency to barge into a room in the middle of a conversation with himself. Sebastian finds it amusing, of course he does, but it always takes Sebastian a few moments to really get up to speed with the story at hand.</p><p>This time, not a minute after Blaine gets buzzed up to Sebastian's apartment, Blaine enters. He is already taking off his jacket, and almost disregards Sebastian entirely as he barges in.</p><p>"My brother is coming into town and we need to host dinner."</p><p>Sebastian, who had so graciously opened the door for his boyfriend, raises his eyebrows. "Hello to you too."</p><p>"Hi," Blaine sighs and flops onto the couch, "I'm falling apart.”</p><p>“Okay,” Sebastian drawls, heading over to the couch to take Blaine’s coat from him. He continues moving around the apartment, goading Blaine into filling the silence.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t like my brother,” Blaine continues, watching Sebastian, “Obviously I do. But I’ve never had an apartment to show him, and you’ve never met him, and everyone freaks out when they meet him because he’s—<em> successful </em> and whatnot.”</p><p>Ah, so there’s the real problem. Sebastian, after hanging Blaine’s coat by the door, heads over to stand behind Blaine on the couch. He squeezes Blaine’s shoulders gently before starting his best attempt at a massage, and Blaine knows better than to argue. He lets out a long sigh and tips his head back to look up at Sebastian.</p><p>“Your brother has years of experience over you. I have no doubt you’re going to surpass him as soon as you get out there.”</p><p>Blaine smiles and turns to press a kiss to Sebastian’s forearm. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”</p><p>Sebastian rolls his eyes and circles around the couch to sit next to Blaine. Blaine, as he always does, scoots close and tucks himself under Sebastian’s arm.</p><p>“I’m also trying to get in your pants later,” Sebastian teases, and Blaine digs his finger into his side to make him squirm.</p><p>“Will you help me make dinner at my house tomorrow?”</p><p>Sebastian doesn’t provide an answer. He doesn’t need to, because Blaine knows good and well that Sebastian will.</p><p>Cooper, Sebastian is told, lands earlier than he’s supposed to. Blaine’s on edge for the rest of the day—but luckily, Cooper has New York friends he has to see before the fateful dinner. </p><p>Sebastian hates the kitchen at Blaine’s little house. His boyfriend’s the one who supplied most of the kitchenware, but somehow none of the knives are sharp enough to make the process easier. The cutting board wobbles when he uses it, the counters are weirdly spaced and far apart. Mercedes is very particular about which things are hers, so Sebastian’s prepared the “as long as I clean it” argument for the minute she walks into the room, if she does. Nevertheless, he’s moderately successful in making a pasta dish and vegetables without sending either one aflame because of their rickety old burners. He wants to deep-clean the entire thing. Maybe that could be a holiday gift.</p><p>Blaine has steered clear of the kitchen for the entire process, but once he sees that Sebastian’s just standing around waiting, he sidles up to Sebastian and leans against a counter. “Thanks again for helping.”</p><p>“The least I could do. How are you holding up?” Sebastian asks, and Blaine tips his head back with a sigh.</p><p>“Tense. Nervous. I haven’t seen Cooper in so long. I don’t know what he expects. Last time my friends met him, they all freaked the fuck out.”</p><p>Sebastian snorts and turns to stir the pasta. “I’m just built different.”</p><p>Blaine leans forward to smack Sebastian’s ass, making him jump slightly and shoot a glare over his shoulder. Blaine’s phone rings, he takes a breath, and heads to the door.</p><p>From out of sight, he can hear the loud, excited niceties the two of them are putting up. Blaine’s customer service voice comes out a little bit, and that’s mildly upsetting. That’s never a good sign. Over the years he’s maybe heard one, two things about his brother. From what he gathered, Cooper’s pretty famous in a small ring of people, the New Directions loved him, and he visited in the time Blaine and himself weren’t talking all that much. Sebastian never really bothered to look the guy up online. Never really could bring himself to care—if Blaine wanted him to know things about his family, they would tell each other. Blaine definitely knows more about Sebastian’s sister, at least. He can’t wait for the day they meet.</p><p>“Sebastian,” Blaine calls as he walks in, Cooper in tow. Sebastian doesn’t look up from the pasta for a few moments. Make him wait for it. Cooper needs to simmer in it. Like this fucking pasta that <em> won’t </em>cook fast enough.</p><p>Sebastian finally turns and holds his hand out to Cooper. He’s taller than Blaine, but just slightly shorter than himself. His smirk widens just a little more.</p><p>“Cooper Anderson,” he says, and Cooper takes his hand for a handshake. “Nice to finally meet you.”</p><p>Now, Sebastian might not be the most observant man in the world, but he does notice that Cooper almost seems disappointed that Sebastian’s reaction isn’t any larger. Their hands drop and Sebastian heads back to the food. The wine bottle Cooper's holding in his other hand gets set on the counter.</p><p>“Likewise. You’re a big name in the Anderson group chat.”</p><p>“<em> Coop,” </em>Blaine sighs, and Sebastian looks over at Blaine, not Cooper. Blaine’s blushing high on his cheeks, and he gives Sebastian an apologetic look.</p><p>“I’ve heard virtually nothing about you,” Sebastian says, leaning down to pull the vegetables out of the oven. “You act?”</p><p>When he looks back up, there’s a challenge in Cooper’s eyes. Blaine’s tense behind him, eyes bouncing between the two of them like he’s watching a particularly interesting tennis match. “I’ve been in a few movies. A national commercial or two.”</p><p>“Oh,” Sebastian says, and goes to check on the pasta once again. “I must’ve missed them.”</p><p>Once the dinner gets underway, things calm down. Any talk about Cooper’s career makes Blaine bristle a little in his seat, and Sebastian clocks it every single time. So that’s why Blaine was so nervous about having people meet his brother. If all his friends at McKinley loved this dude, maybe he expected Sebastian to do the same. But honestly, he had never encountered him in his life. Sure, he wasn’t blind, the guy was attractive, but it wasn’t anything to lose his mind over. </p><p>“What are your intentions with my brother, anyway?” Cooper asks when they’re nearly finished with their dishes, and Blaine’s eyes widen.</p><p>“<em> Cooper </em>, you can’t just ask that.”</p><p>Sebastian waves a hand dismissively. “It’s alright. They’re purely scientific. I’m trying to investigate if the overuse of hair gel affects growth in young adults.”</p><p>Blaine snorts and ducks his head to hide his laughter. Cooper’s eyebrows raise, amused. He can see the family resemblance.</p><p>“As far as I can tell, it sure does.”</p><p>“Hey!” Blaine says indignantly, but he’s smiling as he does. Nerves eased. Win for Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian feigns a sad sigh. “I’m afraid so.”</p><p>Cooper chuckles and sets his silverware down to the side of his plate. Any tension that Blaine held onto in the beginning of the night has dissipated visibly. Sebastian should <em> probably </em>harbor some of his own nerves, meeting a member of Blaine's family, but he doesn't. Cooper's opinion of him won't sway anything, not in the long term. They will come out of this dinner regardless of what happens. But a good opinion won't hurt, and he knows that he's got one.</p><p>The night goes well enough afterward. They all drink the wine, Cooper promising not to snitch. Sebastian nor Blaine are really red wine people, but Sebastian finds it tolerable enough to get two glasses down and ride that nice little buzz. He's not drunk, he's barely tipsy—he's nice. That's probably good for all of them.</p><p>"I never expected you to make a triumphant return," Cooper says out of nowhere, and Blaine coughs into his glass of wine. This seems to be a trend; Cooper really likes catching Blaine off-guard.</p><p>Sebastian lifts the glass to his lips, takes a second to ponder his options, and then tilts his head back to finish the glass of wine. Honesty would probably work here. "I didn't expect it either."</p><p>Cooper purses his lips. "You hurt my brother once."</p><p>"And it won't happen again," Sebastian drawls the first word, lifting his gaze to meet Cooper's skeptical one. "I'm not that person anymore."</p><p>Cooper scans his gaze over Sebastian's face. That challenging look is back in his eye. Sebastian holds firm and, after a few beats, Cooper smiles.</p><p>"I know. I trust my kid brother."</p><p>It's Sebastian's turn to smile. "That might be a bad idea. He listens to disco for fun."</p><p>"I'm <em> right </em> here," Blaine pipes up, waving his hand for effect. "And I stand by that. <em> Saturday Night Fever </em> is one of the greatest movie soundtracks of all time."</p><p>Cooper points his index finger at Blaine. "I have to agree with him there. We grew up on the thing."</p><p>"Ah," Sebastian hums. "It's a familial flaw."</p><p>Cooper grunts under his breath as he stands up, checking his watch. "I should head out. Grab a cab before they're all gone."</p><p>Sebastian pushes himself up and holds his hand out again for Cooper to take. Cooper opts for pulling him into a hug, and he makes a surprised noise when he gets pulled into it. He makes eye contact with Blaine over Cooper's shoulder, and Blaine is smiling fondly.</p><p>"It was nice to meet you," Cooper says as they pull apart, and Sebastian nods his head.</p><p>"Pleasure's all mine. It's nice to finally know who you are, not just Blaine's version of you."</p><p>"And what's his version of me?"</p><p>"Oh, just terrible." The two of them laugh, and Blaine takes Cooper away to take him to the door. Sebastian listens in on the conversation as he starts picking up wine glasses—he's only human, after all.</p><p>"He's nice," Cooper whispers, and Blaine shushes him.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"He really didn't know who I was?"</p><p>"I wouldn't put it past him."</p><p>Cooper hums. "You're good for each other. And he doesn't pick out your clothes, so that's a plus in my book."</p><p>"Get <em> out. </em>"</p><p>There's some more rustling and the door closes, and shortly after, Blaine comes back in and joins him by the sink. He pries a glass out of Sebastian's hand, sets it down, and slides his arms around his waist. He presses his face into Sebastian's chest, sighs long and hard.</p><p>"Tough day?"</p><p>"I want more wine," Blaine grumbles, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's shirt, before leaning his head back. "Or something harder."</p><p>Sebastian smirks. "Already?"</p><p>Blaine pinches Sebastian's back. "He likes you."</p><p>"I wasn't worried about it. I also did genuinely not know who he was."</p><p>Blaine pulls back to look properly at Sebastian. "You heard all that?"</p><p>When Sebastian just smiles, Blaine gives a scandalized gasp. "<em> Sebastian. </em>That was a private moment."</p><p>"I'm a little offended he didn't think I picked out your clothes. Am I not dressed well enough for him?"</p><p>"He wears all black and calls it an outfit." Blaine reaches up and smooths the shoulders of Sebastian's button-down. "And you look perfectly handsome."</p><p>Blaine rocks up on his toes to kiss Sebastian. After a few moments, it's clear that Blaine has more...impure intentions, and Sebastian grabs Blaine's hips and pushes him back against the counter, separating them.</p><p>"As much as I love this, I have to clean Mercedes' dishes before she rips me a new one."</p><p>"I would pay to see that."</p><p>Blaine flips himself around to turn on the sink and start the dishes, giving Sebastian no other choice but to wrap his arms around his waist and hook his chin on his shoulder.</p><p>"How much?"</p><p>"Hmm, ten bucks. And my money's on Mercedes."</p><p>"Oh yeah," Sebastian laughs, tucking a kiss behind Blaine's ear. "Only an idiot would bet on me."</p><p>"I know I've said this a couple times. But thank you, for tonight."</p><p>Sebastian waits for the rest of the speech. He feels it bubbling up in Blaine, and sure enough.</p><p>"The last time Cooper came home, everyone ogled him the whole time. It was terrible, Kurt didn't shut up about how attractive he was. I guess I was just prepared for the worst. Coop and I sorted that trip out but...I never talked about it with anyone else who was there."</p><p>Sebastian presses another kiss behind Blaine's ear, and feels his body melt under the touch. His hands hesitate on the dishes, and Sebastian smirks.</p><p>"Once you get past the fame or...perceived fame, people like that will come down to your level."</p><p>"I always forget how good you are with people," Blaine chuckles.</p><p>"It's part of my charm," Sebastian assures.</p><p>"You know what would make this a perfect night?" Blaine asks, and Sebastian knows what's coming next.</p><p>"Not spending the night while Sam and Mercedes pretend not to have feelings for each other?"</p><p>Blaine sets the sponge down in the sink and turns around in Sebastian's arms. He tilts his head to the side, and wets his lips. "Will you dance with me?"</p><p>That one catches Sebastian off-guard, and it must show, because Blaine grins and pecks Sebastian's chin.</p><p>"See, I can be spontaneous."</p><p>"There's no music."</p><p>"We can play some."</p><p>Blaine takes Sebastian's hand and guides him to the living room. In the corner rests a record player, and Blaine squats down to rifle through the crate of records on the floor. Sebastian folds his arms over his chest and watches him. The silence is comfortable and overwhelming. Not in a bad way. Sebastian is in awe of Blaine in these moments. He does nothing, yet it overwhelms him. It makes his heart flutter in his chest in a way he never really understood. There's a new version of love that blossoms out of him in the silliest little moments and, for some reason unbeknownst to him, this is one of them.</p><p>Blaine sets a record on the player and moves the needle to start playback. Sebastian doesn't recognize it, it's just some lyricless jazz that Blaine probably doesn't also know. Blaine holds both of his hands out, palms facing up, and the corner of Sebastian's mouth quirks up.</p><p>"You're leading?"</p><p>"No, jackass, come here."</p><p>Sebastian places his hands in Blaine's. His boyfriend pulls him close, one of their combined arms out, clasped together tightly. Blaine's smiling face beams up at him, and Sebastian leads them in a simple slow dance, even though the two of them know they could handle something a little more complex. They don't step on each other, not even once. Sebastian's had a lot of dance training, after all, but it's still a pleasant surprise. He's never had a dance partner slot in quickly with him, even with the most basic of dances.</p><p>"What inspired this?" Sebastian asks, and Blaine ducks his head a little, embarrassed.</p><p>"You were talking about your major with Coop and—I realized we never danced together."</p><p>"Oh, well." Sebastian drops the hand wrapped around Blaine's back.  Blaine turns outward, spinning with Sebastian's hand in his own, coming back to him with a soft chuckle. "We have to do it right, then."</p><p>"Was my <em> traditional </em> slow dance not good enough for you, Columbia dance major?"</p><p>Sebastian scoffs. "We can at least have a little fun with it."</p><p>"We could really give each other a run for our money."</p><p>Sebastian considers this. "I totally have you beat."</p><p>Blaine rests his cheek on Sebastian's shoulder. He closes his eyes and lets himself be rotated by Sebastian's movements. He still doesn't miss a step. "Yeah, you're probably right."</p><p>After a few more quiet moments, Sebastian presses a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "Hey."</p><p>Blaine lifts his head. Before he can protest, Sebastian switches his grip around Blaine's waist, and dips him to the side. He squeaks and turns his flailing arms into a graceful point, before getting set back on his feet and laughing.</p><p>"You're supposed to warn me!"</p><p>"I did. I got your attention."</p><p>They continue until the record starts skipping, and Blaine pulls to take the disc off the player and put it away. As soon as Blaine stands up and turns around, Sebastian grabs both of Blaine's cheeks and kisses him firmly. He can feel the laugh against his lips, Blaine's arms wrap around Sebastian's shoulders with a familiar, practiced ease.</p><p>"Do you think they can just deal with us being here tonight?" Blaine asks, and Sebastian grins.</p><p>"We can take them in the morning."</p><p>The night is still young, after all. In fact, so young, that after they've, ah, <em> tucked up </em>in bed, Blaine smiles around a yawn when the door slams downstairs. Sam and Mercedes' excited chatter fills the room, muffled but distinct. Sebastian runs a hand through Blaine's now gel-free hair.</p><p>"Am I allowed to scare them? Just a little?"</p><p>Blaine hums and buries his face in the pillow. "Just come back before I fall asleep."</p><p>Sebastian presses a kiss to Blaine's temple. "Of course, Killer."</p><p>When he slides out of the bed, he has to scramble around to find the pants he wore over. He doesn't want to scare them too much and tackle them with the briefs and nothing else routine. Although foolproof, it's a little detrimental to their friendship. He glances back at the bed and Blaine's already smiling at him sleepily, face mostly still smashed into the pillow. Blaine blows him a kiss, which he mimes catching and then tossing out the window. Blaine juts his bottom lip into a pout, and Sebastian winks before heading downstairs.</p><p>He tries to be completely quiet as he sneaks down the staircase, eyeing Mercedes and Sam on the couch. The two of them are completely invested in one another, so even as the stair squeaks, they don’t pay him any mind. Sebastian’s amusement only holds for so long as he slips into the kitchen, because Sam and Mercedes start making out on the couch, and his nose crinkles.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure this counts as a hate crime,” Sebastian deadpans, and Sam nearly jumps out of his skin trying to pull back from Mercedes. Mercedes turns around to glare at Sebastian.</p><p>“You can’t just keep doing that,” Mercedes shoots back, and Sebastian shrugs.</p><p>“Seriously, dude, were you always there?” Sam chimes in.</p><p>Sebastian opts for pretending like he needs something from the kitchen, grabbing a cup from one of the cabinets and filling it in the sink. “Blaine really wore me out, what can I say.”</p><p>Mercedes scoffs, Sam’s eyes widen in shock, and Sebastian laughs into his cup as he holds their gaze.</p><p>“No, <em> that’s </em>got to be a hate crime,” Sam points his finger at Sebastian, “A reverse hate crime. A straight crime.”</p><p>Sam goes quiet when Mercedes places a hand on the outside of his arm, and he looks at her fondly. God, the two of them really need to get their shit together. If he were nicer, Sebastian would ask them about what dumb phase of their relationship they were in this week. But, he’s not, nor is he remotely interested. He’ll find out from Blaine tomorrow, probably.</p><p>“Cooper came over for dinner, and I helped out with cooking,” Sebastian provides, already starting back towards the stairs.</p><p>“Aw man, I missed Cooper?” Sam sounds disappointed, and Sebastian’s not looking, but he can hear Mercedes hushed whispers, probably lecturing him or telling him to quit it.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Mercedes asks. Sebastian looks over his shoulder and gives her a small smile, which she echoes. They may not exist in each other’s lives a lot, but Sebastian always admired how much they cared for Blaine. Those two were definitely the more tolerable of the friends Blaine surrounded himself with in New York, although Sebastian would never admit it.</p><p>“Really well. And don’t worry, we cleaned your dishes.”</p><p>Mercedes looks over to the kitchen, like she’s expecting to see her dishes stacked up in the sink despite Sebastian telling the truth. Sebastian turns to continue his trek up the stairs, throwing a hand up over his shoulder to wave goodbye.</p><p>“Keep it down up there!” Sam shoots after him, and Sebastian’s pretty sure he can hear Blaine laughing to himself in the bedroom.</p><p>“We won’t!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr is shrack, if you dare. </p><p>probably just gonna keep naming these glee episode titles if i cant think of anything better.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>